warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Place Of No Stars
The Place of No Stars, also known as the Dark Forest, is the opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds. It is a place where cats that have committed great crimes against their Clans and the the warrior code go when they die. However, cats who commit crimes but believe they are following StarClan's Code can usually join the ranks of StarClan instead. As of current events, the Place of No Stars is nearly empty with little to no spirits roaming the territory, while said territory is crumbling and overgrown. DESCRIPTION General In The Place Of No Stars, there is no prey and cats can feel no hunger. Instead of walking the skies with friends and family, like in StarClan, cats here are banished to walk through the forest in solitude, although most Place Of No Stars cats have banded together in some sort of Clan of their own. Several cats can walk in the dreams of living cats. Usually in the dream, the cat finds themselves in the Dark Forest, with the deceased cat(s) (although this is not always the case). There seems to be no limitations on who the Dark Forest cats can visit, although if a cat consciously decides that they don't want to be visited any more, it seems to prevent it from happening again. Upon waking up from the dream, they will retain all characteristics acquired (for example, if they get wounded in the Dark Forest, they will have the same wound in reality as well. This also applies to fatigue, and skills practiced in the dream). StarClan cats are able to pass into the Place of No Stars if they need to, but by doing so, they risk the chance of becoming lost and never finding their way out again. From StarClan, there is a barrier of sorts consisting of a great cloud of mist, that eventually leads to the Dark Forest. Living cats are able to visit the Dark Forest when guided by a StarClan cat. Any cat can find their way into the Place Of No Stars, as long as they believe it exists. Life In The Place Of No Stars Cats that go to the Place Of No Stars are doomed to suffer eternally, unable to starve and with their open death wound constantly plaguing them. Once a cat goes to the Dark Forest, their death wound stays open, unlike in StarClan, where the wound heals (If the cat died from respiratory problems, like Greencough, they constantly cough up blood. If they died from heart related problems or old age,there is a gaping wound where their hart should be). Leaders who are sent to the Place Of No Stars are stripped of their Leader suffix, as all of their nobility and dignity has left them when they were sent there. TERRITORY The Dark Forest is a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, dank, leafless gray trees. It is mentioned to be a dull, vast empty place, the complete opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds, which are warm and sunny and bright. The air is cold, thick, foggy and damp and it has an unsettling, echoing silence. The Dark Forest also has a black and starless sky, and the trees, although leafless, are so many and so tall that it is impossible to see anything above them, allowing no light whatsoever to reach it. Mist is mentioned to wreathe the thick, sticky, bare forest floor. It has a sluggish river, its waters dark and lifeless with no stepping stones or fallen trees to be used to cross it, and around the river is sucking mud. Fungus sickly glows on trees, and there is no grass, only dampened earth. The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan is a white, eerie light. Here the grass is thin, and it eventually disappears altogether. At this point the air becomes so foggy, that any cat there finds themselves having trouble breathing. KNOWN MEMBERS FireClan * Sawblade * Spidereye * Wildfern EarthClan * Brokenclaw * Cloudstorm * Dewtail * Flamewhisker (formerly) * Houndheart * Rockfall * Spottedheart * Sylvester * Wolfskin WaterClan * Crookedface * Lilyfur * Marshtail * Smallstream AirClan * Breezeclaw * Darkheart * Heatherstar * Leopardstar * Ravenstar * Stoneheart * Swiftfur * Twigstar ForestClan * Clawstar * Fawnheart * Ferretblaze * Lionfur * Redstar Rogues * Drake * Reaper Loners * Galaxy